Thundersitting
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Hank and Barb head out for the night so they hire two babysitters named Sam & Cat to look after Billy, Nora, and Chloe.


**Sam & Cat Cast**

**Main**

**Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett**

**Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine**

**Cameron Ocasio as Dice Corleone **(absent)

**The Thundermans Cast**

**Main**

**Kira Kosarin as Phoebe Thunderman**

**Jack Griffo as Max Thunderman**

**Addison Riecke as Nora Thunderman**

**Diego Velazquez as Billy Thunderman**

**Maya Le Clark as Chloe Thunderman**

**Rosa Blasi as Barb Thunderman**

**Chris Tallman as Hank Thunderman**

**Dana Snyder as Dr. Colosso**

**Recurring**

**Audrey Whitby as Cherry Seinfeld**

**Helen Hong as Mrs. Wong**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Kids can you come here." Barb said.

"We need to tell you something." Hank said.

"Yes mom." Nora said.

"What is it?" Billy said.

"What's going on?" Chloe said.

"Barb and I are going out so we hired two babysitters to watch you." Hank said.

"Why can't Phoebe and Max babysit us?" Billy said.

"Because I'm going out with Cherry." Phoebe said.

"Alert Alert. Cherry approaching." Thunder Monitor said.

"Hey Phoebe you ready?" Cherry said.

"Yes Cherry. Bye guys." Phoebe said.

"See ya." Cherry said.

"So Phoebe's going out with Cherry, but why can't Max babysit us?" Nora said.

"Because I'm hanging out with my friends." Max said.

"I thought you guys broke up." Billy said.

"No buddy, our band broke up. We still hang out with each other so I'll see you guys later." Max said.

"Can I come with?" Dr. Colosso said.

"No Colosso it's humans only. But just to make sure you don't come with." Max said.

(Max freezes Colosso)

"Wow you froze Colosso?" Chloe said.

"Yeah I did so he doesn't ruin my night. See ya." Max said.

"Bye Max have fun." Billy said.

"I'll try buddy." Max said.

"You and Max seem to be getting along." Nora said.

"Yeah we are." Billy said.

"Chloe you should teleport Colosso to his cage and don't unfreeze him." Hank said.

"On it daddy." Chloe said.

"I'm turning off the Thunder Monitor and hiding the penguin so we don't get exposed again." Barb said.

"Okay." Nora said.

Chapter 2

(Doorbell Rings)

"That must be your babysitters." Hank said.

"Hello." Sam said.

"We're here to babysit your kids." Cat said.

"Come in." Barb said.

"I'm Cat." Cat said.

"Sam." Sam said.

"No way you're Sam from iCarly." Billy said.

"Oh my god you are Sam from iCarly." Nora said.

"Oh great another fan." Sam said.

"What's iCarly?" Chloe said.

"A webshow that aired from 2007 to 2012. You were born in 2015 so you didn't know about it." Nora said.

"Oh." Chloe said.

"Why are you here?" Billy said.

"They're your babysitters for tonight." Hank said.

"Really?" Nora said.

"Yes." Hank said.

"Listen to what they tell you and stay out of trouble." Barb said.

"Okay." Billy said.

"We will." Nora said.

"Have fun on your date." Chloe said.

"If all goes well, Hank and I will pay you $100." Barb said.

"We'll take good care of them." Cat said.

"Bye kids." Barb said.

"Bye." Hank said.

"Adios." Chloe said.

"See ya." Nora said.

"Bye." Billy said.

Chapter 3

"So what do you kids want to do?" Sam said.

"Let's go out to eat." Billy said.

"There's this restaurant called Splatburger." Nora said.

"Well let's go." Sam said.

(Scene cuts to Splatburger)

"Wow this place is cool." Cat said.

"Check it out the food comes out the tubes." Chloe said.

"What are you Thundermans doing here?" Mrs. Wong said.

"Hey don't yell at them." Cat said.

"Yeah they're just kids." Sam said.

"Oh you're Sam from iCarly?" Mrs. Wong said.

"Yes I am." Sam said.

"That webshow sucked ass." Mrs. Wong said.

"Let me see your elbow." Sam said.

"Why?" Mrs. Wong said.

"Just let me see your fucking elbow." Sam said.

"Okay. Now what?" Mrs. Wong said.

"Say goodnight." Sam said.

"Whoa she made Mrs. Wong pass out." Billy said.

"Do you know her?" Cat said.

"Yeah she's our neighbor who hates our family." Nora said.

"Why does she hate you and your family?" Sam said.

"It's a long story." Nora said.

"It's because our older brother and sister almost blew up her pizza restaurant." Billy said.

"Why did they do that?" Cat said.

(Nora explains the events of 'This Looks Like a Job For...')

"Wow." Cat said.

"Yeah." Nora said.

Chapter 4

(Sam, Cat, Billy, Nora, and Chloe return to the Thunderman home)

"Thanks for taking us out to eat." Billy said.

"No problem." Sam said.

"Hey guys." Phoebe said.

"Sup." Max said.

"I thought you were with your friends?" Nora said.

"We were but my friends got grounded for cussing." Max said.

"Cherry wasn't feeling good." Phoebe said.

"Okay." Nora said.

"Hi I'm Cat." Cat said.

"Sam." Sam said.

"Sam from iCarly?" Phoebe said.

"Yes." Sam said.

"I loved iCarly. Can we get a selfie with you?" Max said.

"Sure." Sam said.

"Where were you guys?" Phoebe said.

"Splatburger." Chloe said.

"Did you tell your babysitters about Mrs. Wong?" Max said.

"Yeah." Billy said.

"Sam made her go unconscious." Chloe said.

"Really?" Max said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"How?" Phoebe said.

"I squeezed her shoulders." Sam said.

"Good." Phoebe said.

"That's what she gets for being a complete bitch." Max said.

"Max language." Nora said.

"Sorry." Max said.

Chapter 5

"Hey we're back." Hank said.

"Did you have fun?" Barb said.

"Yeah. We went to Splatburger and Sam made Mrs. Wong go unconscious." Billy said.

"You did?" Barb said.

"Yes. Don't be mad." Sam said.

"We're not mad." Barb said.

"We're thrilled." Hank said.

"We all hate her so much." Barb said.

"I heard." Sam said.

"Phoebe, Max we thought you were with your friends." Barb said.

"Max's friends got grounded and Cherry got sick." Phoebe said.

"Oh." Barb said.

"That's terrible." Hank said.

"Yeah." Phoebe said.

"Sam, Cat here's your $100." Barb said.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"Thanks." Cat said.

"You're welcome." Barb said.

"Thanks for babysitting." Hank said.

"You're welcome." Cat said.

"Bye." Sam said.

"Goodbye." Cat said.

"Bye." Hank said.

"Later." Barb said.

"See ya." Phoebe said.

"Peace." Max said.

"Bye." Billy said.

"Bye." Nora said.

"Adios." Chloe said.

Chapter 6

"Are we grounded because Sam made Mrs. Wong pass out?" Billy said.

"No." Hank said.

"Why would we ground you for letting your babysitter knock out one of our arch nemesis." Barb said.

"I don't know." Billy said.

"You guys should be getting to bed." Hank said.

"Okay." Billy said.

"Night you guys." Barb said.

"Goodnight." Billy said.

"Night." Nora said.

"Goodnight." Phoebe said.

"Night." Max said.

"Buenas Noches." Chloe said.

"Oh I should unfreeze Colosso." Max said.

"Did you freeze me?" Colosso said.

"Yes but my friends got grounded and I forgot about you." Max said.

"Max!" Colosso said.

"Sorry. We can discuss this tomorrow. Goodnight." Max said.

"Night." Colosso said.


End file.
